


A picture says a thousand words (But when it comes to you I'm tongue tied)

by booksandanime



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkward situations, Karma's loving every moment of it, M/M, Picture-taking, Poor Nagisa, So's Nakamura-san X3, Surprise "outings"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma's petty. Nagisa's patient. Nakamura tests Nagisa's limits. Karma wants to find out how much Nagisa can take. Nagisa won't back down.<br/>(Or the fic where everyone's stubborn but Nagisa is also curious and observant, and Karma's smooth and stubborn, and Nakamura's sly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture says a thousand words (But when it comes to you I'm tongue tied)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treewhisker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewhisker/gifts).



> This is just after the space idea trip. (Chapter 150)
> 
> EDIT: (This was before I got sick, and before Chapter 154 came out):  
> DID ANYONE SEE THE DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE TODAY, BECAUSE I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK.  
> KARMAGISA IS SAFE. And Koro-sensei's comment about Karma and Nagisa producing results made me pause. IS THAT GOOD. DOES THAT MEAN THEY'RE GOING TO FIGHT AGAIN. DOES THAT MEAN THAT THEY'RE GOING TO MARRY AND HAVE CHILDREN. DANG IT, KORO-SENSEI, SAY WHAT YOU MEAN! (http://www.mangahere.co/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/c153/8.html)
> 
> *Cough* I'm sorry for that rant. Please read and I hope you enjoy. =)  
> (Yes, I wrote yet another Karmagisa fic. Don't look at me, this was a special occasion because of the double chapters thing.)
> 
> (Thank you for everyone who commented on my Karmagisa fics. A special thank you to Treewhiskers for commenting on all of them! Here's the fic I promised, and yes, I will update the others, but either tomorrow, or next week, after exams. =) )  
> I hope you enjoy!

Karma's phone is filled with pictures of Nagisa.

 

But it's not like Nagisa was the one who found out. Really, everything wouldn't have happened if not for Nakamura, and in a way, he's not sure if that's good or bad.

 

He likes to think that it's good, even after all the drama.

 

* * *  
Nagisa was never naturally inquisitive, and for a good reason. He was observant, and he could notice all of the little things that were happening, a great skill to have for assassination.   
  
  
  
Though, sometimes Karma wished that Nagisa would act surprised every once in a while, and apparently, Nakamura thought so too.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nagisa, what would make you surprised?" She asks.  
  
  
  
Nagisa blinks. "Why are you asking that?"  
  
  
  
"Dunno. I mean, pranks are fun and I love messing with you, but you never act surprised. Flustered, sure. But imagine what you would look like when you're surprised and embarrassed! Wouldn't that be priceless!" Nakamura says, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Um, that doesn't really make me want to tell you?" Nagisa says, looking exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, well, will you tell me then?" Karma asks, appearing, and casually leaning on the backrest of Nagisa's chair.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, Karma, perfect timing! Do you know what would make Nagisa surprised?" Nakamura asks.  
  
  
  
Karma blinks, then thinks. "Spicy food?"  
  
  
  
"That would just hurt me Karma." Nagisa points out.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, what about a surprise party?" Kayano suggests.  
  
  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if he knew about it, Kayano-chan." Nakamura says.   
  
  
  
Kayano blushes. "Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
"What are you guys talking about? We're supposed to work on our space plan." Isogai says, appearing next to them.  
  
  
  
"Oh, we're thinking of ways to catch Nagisa off guard. And if we can do that to our best assassin, then we can work on catching the scientists off guard." Karma explains.  
  
  
  
"Won't they be harder to surprise than Nagisa, though?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
  
"Nope! Nagisa is a real mystery!" Nakamura says, cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"This isn't revenge for losing, right, Karma?" Sugino asks, worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Of course not! This is a completely honest endeavor to work on saving Koro-sensei!" Karma says, spreading his arms out wide.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't reassure me at all." Sugino says, looking exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Nurufufu, what's this? It's a pretty good plan, Karma-kun." Koro-sensei says, grinning.  
  
  
  
"See? Sensei agrees." Karma says, grinning back.   
  
  
  
"That just makes me even more worried." Nagisa says, finally voicing his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Aww, don't you trust me, Nagisa?" Karma teases, putting emphasis on his name.  
  
  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you Karma, it's just that I don't want to deal with the consequences." Nagisa says.  
  
  
  
"Ah, if that's all you're worried about, then trust me, there won't be a lot of consequences. It's just a game after all." Karma says, smirking.  
  
  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea, but clearly you're not giving up on the idea, so alright. I guess we can do it." Nagisa says, sighing exasperatedly.   
  
  
  
"Great! Let's have fun, alright?" Karma says, grinning.  
  
  
  
"I know I will." Nakamura says, smiling smugly.  
  
  
  
Nagisa sighs further.   
  
  
* * *

That day came to be known as Operation: Make Nagisa surprised!  
  
  
  
Nagisa went to school the next day wondering if he should prepare himself.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Nagisa!" Sugino says, walking up to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sugino." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
  
"It's such a lovely day! I was wondering if you'd like to help me practice baseball later?" Sugino asks.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Maybe you should invite Karma too, after he's done hiding?" Nagisa says.  
  
  
  
Karma wasn't surprised that Nagisa saw through him, but he still wanted to test Nagisa's skills for himself. He sighs, then walks out from behind a tree.  
  
  
  
"What do you say Karma?" Nagisa asks, looking at him. Karma can see that Nagisa's serious, but there's amusement in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'll go." Karma said, shrugging.  
  
  
  
"Alright. Let's go?" Nagisa says, leading the way.  
  
  
  
"What about Nakamura?" Sugino whispers.

 

"Well, she's got a plan of her own, and she wouldn't tell me." Karma muses.

 

"I wonder when she'll do it." Sugino says.

 

Karma just shrugs in reply.  
  
  
  
When they enter the classroom, Irina-sensei appears. "Hey, Nagisa. I heard about the students' plan to surprise you."  
  
  
  
"Teachers aren't allowed." Karma says, and Nagisa sighs in relief in front of him.

  
"Rude! Are you sure you don't want me to, Nagisa?" Irina-sensei asks, giving him an innocent look.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, Karasuma-sensei appears. "It's the students' wishes, and we should respect them, Irina. Besides, don't you have other lessons to give?"  
  
  
  
Irina pouts. "I guess so."  
  
  
  
Before, she would have grinned at him, and offered lessons just for him, but she had matured. Nagisa smiled at that.  
  
  
  
"Alright, sit down!" Koro-sensei said, sweeping into the classroom.  
  
  
  
"Class, as you all know, you are allowed to surprise Nagisa, but only at recess, lunch, and after school. Not during lessons." Koro-sensei says. "Training will go on as usual!"

  
Everyone nods. They have no intention of stopping their training.  
  
  
  
And the day starts.

  
* * *

So far, Nagisa has received notes, poorly disguised jump-scare gifts, an offer to go scale that big tree out back, (Koro-sensei had intervened of course, thinking of their safety), and it was already departure.

  
As Karma and Nagisa were walking home, Nagisa let out a sigh.

  
"Rough day?" Karma asks, teasingly.

  
  
"You should know. You pretty much caused it." Nagisa says, smiling exasperatedly.

  
"Aww, but I'm not even serious yet!" Karma says, grinning.

  
  
Nagisa glances at him. Karma's tone is teasing as ever, but his smile is gentle, and his eyes are serious.

  
  
"I look forward to tomorrow, then." Nagisa says, smiling in that small mysterious way where his mouth curved up. Mischief, and an unspoken challenge. Just like the smile he gave Takaoka.

  
  
Karma couldn't help but shiver in excitement. This was going to be interesting.  
  
  
* * *  
The next day, they walk together as usual.   
  
  
A few people try to surprise Nagisa with a different tactic, like tripping him, but Nagisa was able to spot it every time. (After the 3rd time, Koro-sensei threatened that whoever did it again would have to do cleaning duty later. Needless to say, they stopped immediately.)  
  
  
At recess, everyone crowds around Nagisa, trying the direct approach. Nagisa just smiles tiredly.

  
But one person wasn't there. Nakamura glances over, and ses Karma at his seat, staring at his phone. 

  
  
She quickly glances at Nagisa, and seeing the thick crowd around him, carefully moves away.

  
She walks up to Karma and glances at his phone.

  
Unfortunately, Karma whips it away before she could see it.

 

  
"Hey, what were you looking at?" Nakamura asks. 

  
  
"Ah, Nakamura. I thought you were Nagisa." Karma says, casually.

  
  
"I doubt he could find his way out of that thick crowd anytime soon." Nakamura says, laughing.

  
  
Karma glances over, and he smiles. "Poor Nagisa. He really doesn't like attention, and here everyone is, all talking to him. He's probably feeling pretty overwhelmed by now."

  
  
"You would know, huh?" Nakamura says, looking at Nagisa too.

  
  
"Well, we are friends." Karma says, not looking at her.

  
  
"Then, what was up with you and Nagisa during the fight?" She asks.

  
Karma glances at her. She holds his gaze, and he shrugs. "I don't think I should be telling you, seeing as I never really told him myself."

  
  
Nakamura hums in response. "Then, why don't you tell him? Not now, of course." She says, as Karma looks at her incredulously.

  
  
"....I guess." Karma says, and Nakamura doesn't press the issue. She does grab his phone however, and when she sees what he's looking at, she almost bursts out laughing. Instead she grins at him.

  
"Seems like you beat me to this particular picture." She says, looking at the image again.

  
  
It was a picture of Nagisa's face when he was about to be tripped. They were out in the hallway, and Okajima and Maehara were holding a rope that was two inches from the ground. Nagisa's leg was pressed against it, and the other was behind him. His face was one of surprise. His eyes were bright, his mouth was open, and his arms were flailing. 

  
  
"He looks cute." Nakamura comments, offhandedly.

  
"That's cause he is." Karma replies, matching her tone.

  
  
"Can I save this?" Nakamura asks. 

  
  
"Nope. Get your own blackmail." Karma replies.

  
  
Nakamura glances from the photo to Karma, and smiles. "Sure."

  
* * *  
It's lunch, and Nakamura's feeling pretty excited. She had a few good plans, and she couldn't wait to get started.

 

  
But first...

 

  
"Hey, Nagisa~chan." she calls.

 

  
Nagisa glances at her, warily. "What is it, Nakamura-chan?"

  
  
"Would you pose for me?" she asks, sweetly.

  
"HAHH?" He says, and he seems to physically deflate a little.  
  
  
Nakamura tsks. "I know you're out of shape, Nagisa-chan, but aren't you exaggerating?"

  
"This is pointless and you know it. I bet Karma is doing this for some petty revenge." Nagisa groans from his desk.

  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say it was for revenge really, but for my own personal entertainment." Karma says, casually. 

 

  
Nagisa groans more, and burrows his head under his arms.

  
Quick as a flash, Karma takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

  
  
At the sound of the camera's click, Nagisa glances up.

  
  
"Did you have to do that, Karma?" He asks, whining.

  
  
"Of course I did." Karma says, smiling.

  
  
Nagisa just narrows his eyes at Karma, and reaches for the phone, but Karma ducks. "Nope."

  
  
Nakamura watches the exchange, and smiles a little at Karma's antics. 

  
"Hey Karma-kun, want to try something fun with Nagisa?" She asks.

  
  
Nagisa freezes, and stares at her nervously. "Huh?"

  
  
Karma's eyes light up questioningly. "What?"

  
  
She beckons him closer, and when he leans in, she whispers her plan.

  
  
He lets out a snort, but when he pulls back, he's smiling. "That sounds promising."

  
  
"This will not end well for me." Nagisa groans, but proceeds to look at Nakamura, as if trying to guess her intentions.

  
  
Nakamura knows that Nagisa could find out if he tried, but respects them enough to not ask. 

  
  
"Ohh, nothing. Only, I know what we're going to do on Friday." Karma says, smirking.

  
  
The lunch bell rings, leaving Nagisa suspicious and Nakamura grinning.   
  
  
The week was still young!  
  
* * *  
The days passed, with numerous more attempts. Okajima tried to tell a perverted story, but Koro-sensei stopped him just in time, with tentacle-puffs around his own ears in order not to be tempted too. Okuda tried to give a potion that would mess with Nagisa's nerves, making him see jump scares every time he turned. (Though Nagisa was kind enough not to say that he wasn't affected by jump scares until after the potion's effects had faded, and a dejected, but soothed by Nagisa's smile and efforts, she went away.) Ritsu tried to show scary movies, but after one, and most of the class missing from their seats, with Nagisa only on the edge of his, and Karma laughing every time, they couldn't really call it a win. Hazama tried to tell a scary story, but Nagisa could predict the ending, and besides, it ended up making Kayano scared. (Apparently large fluffy things that could simultaneously dance and stab themselves were her weakness.)  
  
All in all, efforts were made, but results weren't done.  
  
  
Until Friday came.

 

Throughout the whole day, there were no surprise attempts, which made Nagisa even more suspicious and wary. At the end of the day, when the bell rung, he was the last to leave, because leaving first would be too hasty. 

  
But leaving too late was also difficult,  because just then, a group of girls appeared, barring Nagisa's way.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Nagisa! If you don't resist, nothing bad will happen." Nakamura says, grinning, her hands on her waist.

  
"Nakamura... what is this?" Nagisa asks.

  
  
"An ambush. We get to dress you up real nice, then we have a surprise after." Nakamura says, grinning. "Oh, and it's not a dress, but you have to promise to wear it until tomorrow morning."

  
  
"What is it?" Nagisa asks, and suddenly, all his senses are tingling.

  
  
Hinata and Kataoka suddenly lunge forward, and grab him. They proceed to drag him to the bathroom, and shove him inside.

  
"We're going to stay out, and we want you to put on the clothes you'll see inside. You won't be able to see what they are, because there's no light  inside, and there's also no mirror. Please present yourself to us afterwards." Kataoka says, as brisk as always.

  
  
Nagisa frowns, but shrugs. "Alright. As long as this isn't a dress."

  
  
He goes inside, and changes. He notes that the fabric's slightly smooth, almost like... velvet? He takes a few more minutes to wear everything that's laid out, every individual piece of clothing.

  
  
He changes his pair of shoes for leather ones. 

  
  
And he knows what he's wearing, but he's left wondering, why?

  
  
A knock. "Are you done?" Kataoka's muffled voice asks.

  
  
"Yeah." Nagisa says, gathering his old clothes. 

  
  
He goes out, and Hinata grins at the sight of him. Even Kataoka manages a smile. "So? Will you tell me now why I'm wearing this?" Nagisa asks.   
  
  
  
They shake their heads, and offer apologetic smiles. "Let's get you to the others, first."  
  
  
  
They walk back, and Nakamura whistles when she catches sight of him. "Now we're talking." 

  
  
Nagisa smiles slightly. "So? Are you going to tell me now?"

  
"You should see your reflection first." Nakamura says, and Kanzaki hands her a mirror.   
  
  
  
Nagisa sighs, but takes it anyway.  
  
  
  
When he looks in it, he blinks. His face and hair are still the same as ever, and he's wearing a suit, just as he suspected, but his inner shirt  is a black button down, with a blue tie, and a silver vest. He knows his pants are silver, and his shoes are leather, because he's looked. All in all, he looks....  
  
  
"You look like a real guy, Nagisa. No one can mistake you for a girl in that get-up." Nakamura says, grinning.  
  
  
Nagisa glances at her, and he can't help the smile that goes on his face. It's better than he could ever hope for.   
  
  
  
"Turn! Pose for us Nagisa!" Kayano says, shyly.

  
The others quickly take up the chant. "Pose, pose, pose!"  
  
  
  
Nagisa flushes, pauses, then shrugs. He does a couple of poses, then he becomes more comfortable, even turning, and swaying his hips a little sometimes. The girls cheer and clap, and Nagisa can't deny that he's having just a little bit more fun than he'd like to admit. Just a little, though.  
  
  
  
After a few more rounds, he stops, and everyone claps. "Whoo!"  
  
  
  
"So, what is this for?" Nagisa asks, when he gets his breath back.  
  
  
  
"I'm taking you out of course." Karma says, stepping out from a nearby tree, grinning. He's wearing a suit similar to Nagisa's but his button down is red, and his tie is black. His vest, pants, and shoes are all black. 

  
"In a date sense." Nakamura adds, grinning as well.  
  
  
  
"Surprised yet?" Karma asks.  
  
  
  
"Kinda. Though, I bet you've got more stuff planned than this." Nagisa says, warily.  
  
  
  
Karma's grin grows even wider, and his eyes hold a glint of a challenge in them. "Would you do the honor of joining me to find out what they are?"  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Nagisa says, because he never steps down from a challenge, and just a tiny bit because he wants to find out what's going to happen. He can't help it. He's naturally curious.   
  
  
  
And Karma loves it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two chapters. =)  
> This might seem rushed, and I'm so sorry, but the next chapter will explain all of this, I promise. And the next chapter is solely Karmagisa, with a lot of fluff, and just a little bit of angst. (OnO)//  
> (I might have a couple of mistakes, but I promise to look over this in the morning, I still have a bit of stuff left to do. =) )


End file.
